wolyrdaencfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tree Rpg Version Three
This game is inspired by FUDGE and Wushu . As such, I am offering it for free here on the wiki. I have not taken any rules directly from either game, but instead have reinterpreted how they work and used that to create something new. This game uses FUDGE dice , but regular six sided dice can be used instead. Each FUDGE die has two +, two - and two blank sides. To use a six sided die instead, use this chart to interpret the die rolls. =Rules= # GM describes the situation. He describes what is happening, where the characters are, what the place looks like, what other people are saying, etc. The GM must propel his story forward without directly leading the players. They need to figure out what to do. # The players say what they want their characters to say or do in response to the GM's description. Feel free to be innovative. # If there is a chance of failure, the player must roll the dice to find out if they succeeded at doing what they want to do. They get to roll one die for each action described. The maximum number of dice allowed is equivalent to the relevant trait score. If there is no relevant trait, the max is two. (Example: I punch him in the face, stab with my dagger, back flip over the table and bellow heroically. This gives the player four dice to roll. His most relevant trait is brawling. His score is three, so even though he described four actions, he only rolls three dice.) # The GM rolls the same number of dice. # Each plus rolled by the player is negated by a minus rolled by the GM and vice versa. After all negations are done, if the player is left with at least one plus, he is successful. If he has no pluses left, he has failed. ## Examples: ### If the player rolls: ++- and the GM rolls: +-- , the result is player failure. ### If the player rolls: +++ and the GM rolls: +-- , then the result is player success. # If this is combat: player success costs the group of foes one threat rating point. Player failure costs him one armor point. Same applies to combat magic. # Once the threat rating is reduced to zero, all foes are wounded and defeated. The players can kill them, restrain them, etc. Once armor points are exhausted, the character is without protection. His next failure will result in his death. # If this is not combat: player success costs the situation one threat rating point. Player failure costs him nothing but time. Same applies to non-combat magic. # The Villain gets his turn now, if there is one. # Use 1 bandage to replace 1 armor point while. # Repeat. =Clarifications= Non-Combat Used for opening locks, balancing, climbing, searching, etc. If the player fails his roll, then there is no result (unless there is a trap or something). Must be continually attempted until threat rating is met in order to succeed. An easy lock has a TR of 1. A hard lock might be a 5 or even an 8. Just make sure the flow of the game isn't interrupted. Magic Magic works just like combat and non-combat AR. If a player wants to immolate a foe, he uses combat AR. If he wants to use magic to eavesdrop through a wall, then it is a non-combat AR. There is no determination for magic ability or spells. The player just describes what they want to happen and then he rolls for it. The only caveat is that a character must have a spell in their spell book in order to cast it. See the Common Sense section. Foes They have no traits, armor points or anything else. Assign them a Threat Rating. This is equal to the number of successes the GM wants the players to get for the fight to end. Figure out how many successes the players are likely to get. Multiply this by the desired number of rounds and go. Since the foes don't fight back, assume that they succeed when a player doesn't get at least one success. This costs the player an armor point. Villains Villains have traits and armor like a player does. In combat, the players take their turns. When they are done, the villain takes his turn. Villains are the best of the best. They should be major characters in the story and only show up for climactic fights. The GM should only use one villain in a fight. He can surround him with foes if he wants, though. =Gear= Weapons are just flavor. Range must only be accounted for in the description. Anything can be equally deadly when used correctly. Armor pieces add points. Body armor Helmet Shield Magical Items Add bonuses to traits or have other effects like spells. =Creating a Character= Choose ten traits. These should be things like sword, dodge, shield, parry, magic, thievery, acrobatics, knowledge, etc. The player must think of exactly what they want. It may be helpful to first think of a profession and then decide on traits based on that profession. A profession could be: soldier, wizard, thief, merchant, etc. Use your imagination. Each traits starts at 2 points. Apply 10 points however you like to all the traits. Between game sessions, the player can reallocate all their points however they please. The only limitation is that each trait must have at least two points applied to it. In the course of playing the game, a player may decide that some of their traits aren't needed or are too specific. The GM can allow him to replace that trait with another. Because there is no advancement, the player should not be permanently stuck with useless traits. =Common Sense= Items are needed for actions. You can't see in the dark without a lantern. You can't open a lock without a key or lock pick. Make sure you buy or acquire what you need for a successful adventure. The same goes for weapons. A character must own a weapon in order to use it. Spells must be included in a character's spell book. He must have one in his inventory in order to use magic. New spells can be found and copied into the book. A character can create a new spell by performing a non-combat roll. The GM can limit the amount of real time it takes to create a new spell. If the player fails every check, the GM should feel free to move the story on. Also, if the character is in a position where spell research would not be possible, he can not do it. The middle of a fight is not a good time to do it, nor is scaling a cliff. Category:Rules